Cute Kitty
by Galaxy Forever
Summary: ¿El lindo gatito está enojado? Pues, a su amo le encantará aquello.


Loki se encontraba moviendo su cola de un lado al otro, incluso sus orejas se movían de vez en cuando al escuchar pequeños ruidos como los autos pasar por la calle o los gritos de los niños que jugaban afuera.

El de ojos color musgo esta sentado mirando hacía la puerta esperando la llegada de su amo pero este se había demorado en llegar. Cada vez que su dueño tardaba su enojo se transformaba en algo difícil de llevar y su cola golpeaba el piso con fuerza haciendo que el ruido fuera aún mas estresante.

Loki movió una de sus orejas cuando escuchó el tintineo de las llaves entrar en la cerradura. Su amo había llegado pero aquello no disminuía su enojo, el se giró poniendo los brazos en su pecho quedando su mirada hacía la ventana.

\- Llegué, mi amor.

Thor dijo cerrando la puerta mientras se deshacía de su saco y maletin dejándolos en el sofá. El rubio no se había dado cuenta que su lindo felino estaba muy enojado, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía después de llegar de la oficina, trató de acariciar la cabeza de su gatito pero Loki giró su cabeza esquivando la mano de su amante.

Thor extrañado se sentó frente a Loki observando que el más pequeño tenía un aire de enfado, fruncía el ceño y sus manos estaban echas un puño a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Thor de inmediato supo que su felino no le iba a hablar hasta que de le diera la gana o le pidiera algo más y así olvidándose de su enojo.

Pero se decidió a hablar, prefería aquello en vez de que estuviera enojado haciendo que mayor durmiera en el incomodo sofá que se encontraba en la estancia.

\- ¿Amor que pasa?

Pero Loki solo giró dandole la espalda.

\- ¿Es por llegar tarde?- Dijo Thor rascándose la cabeza - Traté de llegar, pero me quedé atascado en el tráfico. De verdad lo siento, cariño.

Thor apretó a Loki por detrás, su cara se escondió en el cuello del felino mientras besaba esa parte del cuerpo de su amante que tanto le gustaba e incluso resfregó su nariz haciendo que una sonora carcajada saliera de los labios de su amante.

Loki sintió cosquillas al momento en el que Thor pasó su nariz por aquel lugar, las mano del mas grande rodearon su cintura tirandolo hacía su regazo.

\- Déjame Thor,aún estoy enojado contigo.

\- No seas así, ya te dije que fue por el estúpido tráfico.

\- ¡Sueltame!

Loki se removió con brusquedad pero los brazos de Thor estaban aferrados a su cuerpo así que no pudo moverse ni un poquito. Loki maldijo mentalmente por ser un debilucho, así que solo se quedó quieto al no lograr nada.

Thor lo giró dejandolo sentado con ambas piernas al lado se su cuerpo para así estar más pegados. Loki aún mantenía los brazos en su pecho aunque no estuviera enojado completamente, ya se le había pasado el enojo pero solo quería seguir molestando a Thor.

\- ¿Que debería hacer para que mi lindo gatito no esté más enojado?

\- Nada.

A Thor se le pasó por la mente hacer lo que más le gustaba a su gatito. Se movió un poco para alcanzar la cola de su felino, sus manos la acariciaron e hizo que Loki gimiera bajito.

\- Thor, por favor.

Sabía lo que quería así que repartió besos por todo su cara, con una de sus manos sacó la única prenda que llevaba Loki y con la otra seguía acariciando su cola haciendo que corrientes de placer viajaran por todo su cuerpo. Thor bajó hasta sus pezones los cuales tiró y chupó como si se tratasen de unos caramelos.

Loki gimió alto y se arqueó contra la boca de su amado, sus manos agarrarón la cabeza de Thor llevándola hacía aquella parte de su anatomía que necesitaba atención. El más grande engulló el miembro de su felino, su cabeza era guiada mientras sus cabellos eran tirados por las pequeñas manos de Loki.

\- ¡Ahh, si!

Loki se corrió llenando la boca de su amado con un largo gemido. Thor sonrió al ver a su gatito tan extasiado, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillosos.

\- ¿Ahora que quiere mi lindo gatito? - Thor preguntó con malicia-

\- Te quiero a ti,llename por favor.

\- Deseo concedido.

Thor se levantó rápidamente llendo hacía su habitación para ir en busca del lubricante. Cuando lo encontró casi corrió hacía donde se encontraba Loki. Cuando llegó se arrodilló entre las piernas de su felino y lo empezó a preparar, sus dedos eran succionados por la entrada de Loki haciendo que el mayor deseara enterrarse en su cuerpo,ya no podía esperar más.

\- Estoy listo,metemela ya.

Thor rodó los ojos cuando el Loki mandón apareció otra vez.Su miembro fue hacía la entrada del menor y de una estocada se adentró en el cuerpo de su amado,se movió dentro de el en un ritmo salvaje.

Loki solo se dedicaba a gemir y a pedir más. Thor salió de su felino y lo giró haciendo que este quedara en cuatro, y se adentró de nuevo en el cuerpo del más pequeño.Sus manos tocaron las orejas del felino,tirandolas de vez en cuando para escuchar a Loki gemir.

Ambos terminaron en sincronía,Thor en su cuerpo y Loki en la alfombra. Más vale que su amante limpiara el desorden ya que el no lo haría. Su amante lo aplastó un poco pero podía soportarlo,Thor salió de el y ambos se acomodaron uno contra el otro.

\- Deveríamos levantarnos,el piso no es muy cómodo - Dijo Loki un poco incomodo en aquella posición extraña.

\- ¿Y quien dijo que terminamos?

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Loki no terminó de decir su frase cuando Thor ya se le estaba tirando encima para que no escapara, ellos iban a tener su segunda ronda.

Hey,¿Qué les pareció?

Comenten y voten para saber si les gustó.

Gracias por leer.

GALAXY~


End file.
